The present invention relates to a brush pressure system for a cleaning or sweeping machine particularly such as is used for cleaning or sweeping the floor space of commercial and industrial premises or for example supermarket floors or railway station or airport concourses.
Such machines may be so-called pedestrian operated, i.e. controlled by a pedestrian operator or alternatively may be ride-on machines.
They comprise rotating brush heads and traditionally the operator is unable to choose the pressure to be applied to the floor by the brush heads: the pressure is set by the geometry of the machine in manufacture or in servicing. The applicant recently invented a control system for such machines and also a floating head system therefor and these are described in publication number WO95/13737 the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.